


The Little Things

by Sweetest_Thiam



Series: Fluff and Stuff [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Soft Girlfriends, malia and kira in love, malira, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetest_Thiam/pseuds/Sweetest_Thiam
Summary: Malia started to notice the little things about Kira.





	The Little Things

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about 30 minutes after a bit writer's block...turns out that some soft Malira is all I really needed.

When Malia had met Kira, she didn't think much of the dark-haired girl. She was pretty, and a little bit shorter than herself, but the werecoyote hadn't had much time or energy to think about the little details about her. 

It took weeks for her to notice that Kira always had a sort of scent to her when they were around each other, something sweet somehow innocent-smelling. How a smell could be considered innocent was beyond Malia, but her werecoyote senses were screaming at her more than ever after the first time she realized it. Kira liked her.

So she considered her options and looked at Kira in a different light. Maybe she had been a fool before not to notice how much she loved the look of silver on the kitsune, or how good it made her feel when Kira laughed at something that she had bluntly said. It didn't take long after that for Malia to suck it up and ask the girl out, fears be damned, and it had been the best decision she had made since becoming a human again.

 Now that they were together, Malia was starting to relish in the details. Things that may seem insignificant to others and would fly under the radar never ceased to amaze her about her girlfriend, and whenever they hung out as a pack or just one on one, she liked to look for new ones or seek out the known. Firstly, she had realized one day that Kira's eyes were somehow deep, not the monochromatic brown that she had originally thought of. There were swirls of amber framing her pupils and the color got darker the closer to the edge of the iris she looked, and Malia thought she could stare into those eyes forever.

Kira carried herself lightly on her feet in a way Malia couldn't say she could relate to, but the girl was still hopelessly clumsy. She always checked to make sure that the throw rug in her room wasn't folded weirdly so Kira wouldn't trip on it, since the last time that had happened, Malia had had to take her pain from a fractured elbow. She stuttered on some of her words in the cutest way and one time her foot caught on the leg of a seat on the bus, but luckily, Malia had caught her before she could fall.

Malia never considered herself a heavy sleeper, but once Kira was out, she was out. She curled up against the brown-haired girl and went to sleep, and Malia was convinced that nothing would wake her up. Not even a nightmare that left her twitching in her sleep could wake her; Malia had to do that herself sometimes to make sure she didn't get too scared. She much preferred to rest her head against Malia's chest or shoulder than any pillow, and she pulled the blankets up so her face was enveloped in a mix of Malia's shirt and the comforter. 

She had an extensive chapstick collection, as she was always losing them, buying new ones, and finding them again. With all these tiny details, once Malia had obviously picked up a favorite one. The blueberry one Kira wore always made those kisses a little sweeter, quite literally, and she could never get enough. Before Kira, Malia hated the taste and smell of coconut, but if it came from Kira's soft lips, it was safe to say that she was starting to develop a new appreciation for it. 

All these little things lead Malia to realize how much she had been missing out on for the months leading up to their relationship. As she lay in bed, she thought about it all and then some more as she looked at Kira. Her head was naturally on her shoulder, blankets pulled up, smelling faintly of contentedness and coconut lip balm. A tiny bruise was visible from where she had managed to hit her arm on the edge of the counter, and her deep chocolate eyes were shut peacefully in rest.

Being with Kira was enough to draw Malia in, but when her eyes shut and her heartbeat matched up with her girlfriend's, she sighed and realized something that she should have known before.

Malia's last thought before she drifted off to sleep was simple and sweet in the best way, something her chaotic mind didn't allow her the luxury of feeling so often: she was in love with her, all of her, the major and the minor details that made up the absolute angel she called Kira Yukimura.


End file.
